Portable communication devices, such as two-way radios are often carried by users at waist level, for example within a belt worn with holsters, for convenience as well as ease of carrying. The distance from the belt to the ear in such a case, however, may make it difficult to hear sound coming from the portable communication device. Some users make up for this diminished audio at the ear by operating the portable communication device at a high output volume. One drawback of the higher volume is the lack of privacy and distraction to others nearby. Other users, alternatively, make up for the diminished audio levels at the ear by utilizing remote speaker microphones. One drawback of remote speaker microphones are the additional required wires, weight, and complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carrier for a portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.